bloodline_the_last_royal_vampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Ron
5* Sorcerer Ron= In the past, Sorcerers ruled the land, suspending the mountain into the air and building their city on top of it. People call them the Ultimate Emperors. Within the three towers they were known as the Grand Ultimate Masters. Skills *'ULT: Sonic Blast III' Use the power of curses to deal minor Dark Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Demon Blood IV' Hero Aura: Blade Ron COST requirement is reduced by 5 points while ULT Skill damage is increased by 10% and he gets 20% more stat gains through the destiny link. *'Leader: EXP Up III' All party members receive 50% more EXP post-battle *'Fate: Classical Master' Ron reduces enemy ULT Skill damage by 10% and increases his squad's ULT Skill damage by 10%. **Fate 1: Soul Rae (Lv 70) **Fate 2: Twin Blade Ash (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Dark Lilo.I (Lv 80) Equips *'Absurd Eye' Gain 6 Fury Points for killing an enemy, Blade Ron uses 15% of the damage done to heal himself. *'Solomon Pact' When joining a battle, the Fury of all enemy players is reduced by 5 points Needed for Fate *Link 3: Cora (Lv 80) *Link 3: Tyris (Lv 70) *Link 2: Vengeance Mika (Lv 70) *Link 1: Soul Rae (Lv 70) *Link 1: Dark Lilo.I (Lv 70) *Link 1: Purity Box (Lv 70) *Link 1: Starblade Airi (Lv 70) *Link 1: Kane (Lv 70) How to Obtain Available in Limited Summoning Events. Fate Link stats |-| 4* Classic Ron= Ron's "Talent" was finally activated after a series of battles, and today Ron has become a powerful Sorcerer. Skills *'ULT: Devil Scythe II' Use the power of curses to deal minor Dark Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Demon Blood III' Hero Aura: Blade Ron COST requirement is reduced by 4 points while ULT Skill damage is increased by 10% *'Leader: EXP Up II' All party members receive 35% more EXP post-battle *'Fate' None How to Obtain Available in Limited Summoning Events. |-| 3* Blade Ron= After seeing the Sorcerer's magic for himself at Destroyer Roy's tower, Ron began to learn the magic placed inside the Dark Tower, and became a Sorcerer thanks to his exceptional gifts. Skills *'ULT: Missile Rain I' Unleash the power of curses to deal minor Dark Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Demon Blood II' Hero Aura: Blade Ron COST requirement is reduced by 3 points while ULT Skill damage is increased by 10% *'Leader: EXP Up I' All party members receive 25% more EXP post-battle *'Fate' None How to Obtain Available in Limited Summoning Events. |-| 2* Ron= An ordinary high school student obsessed with fantasy novels dreams of becoming a vampire hunter. However, in reality, the student is often bullied in school, and one day becomes the blood slave of Lilo.I by accident. Skills *'ULT: Magic Blast I' Unleash the power of magic to deal minor Dark Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Demon Blood I' Hero Aura: Ron COST requirement is reduced by 3 points while ULT Skill damage is increased by 10% *'Leader: EXP Up I' All party members receive 25% more EXP post-battle *'Fate' None How to Obtain Available in Limited Summoning Events. |-| Costumes= "I'm a wizard of the dark! Blade of the night! A lonely immortal dark wizard! I have join a dark clan in order to protect the contract with my owner! I leave no regret even if I've betrayed millions of human!" New Skills *'ULT: Revised Sonic Blast' Ron releases his Lightphage that deals minor dark elemental damage and reduces 10 fury points to all opponents *'Talent: Revised Demon Blood' Consume }} |-| Gallery= Card icons Ron icon.png Blade Ron icon.png Classic Ron icon.png Sorcerer Ron icon.png Dark Ron icon.png Raw images Ron raw.png Blade Ron raw.png Classic Ron raw.png Sorcerer Ron raw.png Dark Ron raw.png Other Blade Ron opaque.png Sorcerer Ron opaque.png Category:5* Category:Dark Category:Sorcerer Category:Costume